Articles of clothing such as capes, bibs, and aprons have been used to teach young children numbers, the alphabet, and geometric shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,686 to Beals discloses an apron to be worn by a teacher, the apron having a number of pockets of different colors removably attached to the apron. Color identification is taught to young children by the teacher placing articles of a matching color into a pocket while the children observe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,101 to Slezak discloses a cape having a number of pockets on the front of the cape, each pocket displaying a different consonant of the alphabet. Inside each pocket is an object which corresponds to the consonant of the pocket. Detachable patches displaying the vowels of the alphabet are attached to the front of the cape. The cape is worn by a teacher and is used to teach the spelling of words.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,979 to Bull et al. discloses an apron to be worn by an adult for interactive play with a young child. The apron has a number of two-dimensional appliques for attachment and detachment by the child. The appliques include the letters of the alphabet, a variety of fastening devices, and toys that make sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,323 to Wright, Jr. discloses a child's activity bib which is designed to be worn by an adult while the child is held on the lap of the adult facing the activity bib. The activity bib has a number of activity means mounted on the front of the bib. These activity means may include a color activity, a texture activity, a shape activity, a number activity, and a pocket activity.
The articles of clothing described above are designed to be worn by an adult for instructive play with children. The present invention is directed to articles of clothing for young children to wear. Not only are the articles of clothing of the present invention functional as everyday durable and washable children's clothing, they also serve the purpose of instructing young children in a number of educational concepts including, but not limited to, the alphabet, geometry, the number system, color, modes of transportation, nature, and zoology. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide educational children's clothing that will increase a child's vocabulary, aid a child in identifying common objects, and facilitate a child's interaction with others.